The present invention relates to a ball striking practice device and more particularly to a device that provides a moving but secured ball to facilitate the simulation of tennis, or other play in a manner that permits solo or dual practice of the footwork, timing and strokes in a confined area. While the present invention relates in particular to such a device for striking with a racket or bat, it also envisages such a device which is adaptable to other sports and fitness activities in which a ball is struck.
With respect to tennis, up to the present time tennis players have been limited to four methods of solo practice, which for a variety of reasons, do not meet their needs.
1. The ball machine. This is an excellent method but requires costly equipment to project the ball towards the player. A ball machine is not within the means of the average player for regular practice sessions.
2. False walls or netted frames to rebound a struck ball back to the player. The space requirement for the practice area limits availability. In addition to this the average player cannot maintain the repetitive trajectory that is essential to a consistent stroke that will build muscle memory.
3. A motionless ball sitting on an apparatus ready to be struck by a racket. This does provide practice for the basic mechanics of a tennis stroke. However ninety percent of missed strokes are related to the inability of a player to time the racket movement to coincide exactly with ball speed, so that the ball will be struck in the exact instant for an accurate ball return.
4. A ball striking device which has stabilization support arms in order to maintain stability, a ball securing device that permitted the ball to come free and pivoting post stops that could become detached.
Ball striking practice devices are well known in the prior art. Of particular reference to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,050, of Lloyd (Present Inventor) Issued Feb. 2, 1995 This references a pivoting post that is positioned by detachable stops, a mechanism and base which required support arms to maintain stability and metal pins that penetrated the ball to facilitate attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,487 of Jaediker issued Jul. 19, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,521 of Berst et el issued May 16, 1978. Both of these references are tennis practice devices comprising of base mounted pivoting posts which support tennis balls at their free ends, and in which the posts are biased to return to an initial position. Such constructions tend to be large and unwieldy, with heavily weighted bases to withstand the impact of the ball being hit and the pivoting motion of the post. As well, the positioning of the amplitude of the post remains fixed, dictated by the construction of the device.
Other references of general background interest describing and illustrating as ball striking practice devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,174 of Richards issued July, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,313 of Mosely issued December 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,203 of Gold issued April 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,320 of Salmont issued Feb. 26, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,853 of Schleeger issued Dec. 9, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,678 of Weis issued May 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,730 of Weiner issued November 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,339 of Llewellyn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,340 of liao issued April 1985 U.S. Pat. No 4,531,734 of Herrick issued July 1985.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lightweight; portable but stable ball striking practice device. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device, which will enable striking of the ball while in motion, to enhance hand-eye body co-ordination. It is further the object of the present invention to provide such a device, which will be readily adaptable to simulate game or practice conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, a ball striking practice device is provided of the type comprising an elongated base having an upper surface, a post having an end pivotally secured to the base for pivotal movement in its longitudinal direction between a first starting position and a second remote position, means for supporting a ball to be hit at the other end of the post. In accordance with the invention, an improvement in such a device is provided characterized in that a longitudinal slot is provided in the elongated base. The post is pivotally secured to the base at a location in the longitudinal slot spaced below the upper surface. Secured resilient stop means are provided on the upper surface across the slot to define the starting positions and remote positions of the post.
In a preferred embodiment the pivoting post stop means are an enclosed band that circumscribes longitudinally centered protruding lugs on both sides of the elongated base and extend across a plurality of laterally extended grooves that traverse across the upper surface of the elongated base in a predetermined location, thus providing the stop at both extremes of the pivoting posts travel. This embodiment also includes a single laterally extended groove in the lower surface of the base directly below the position of the aforementioned protruding lugs and latterly in line, the said groove to accept the pivoting post retaining shaft. It is further an improvement of the present invention that the pivoting post retaining shaft is secured in the lateral groove during operation of the practice device by the resilient stop band being positioned by the protruding lugs in a manner that requires the lateral pivoting post retaining shaft to be forced beneath the surface of the resilient stop band when entering into the groove. The edges of the lateral groove plus the circumscribing friction contact of the resilient band combine to retain the lateral shaft.
In further accordance with this invention a ball with a circumscribed groove is secured on the upper portion of the pivoting post with a resilient hose or band that is fastened to the upper curved section of the pivoting post and circumscribes the ball in a manner that permits the securing resilient hose to be positioned in the said grooves of the ball.
The device according to the present invention is of a simple lightweight construction and readily affords mass production.
A xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x99 ball adapter for positioning an unsecured ball above the grooved ball and a padded ball cover are envisioned additions to this invention